Upside Right
by WriterKPC
Summary: Follows Kevin and his new stable life, living with his father and two younger sisters. Kevin is trying to stay out of trouble and keep everybody happy, but like any normal person he cracks. Will Kevin be able to get it together? A couple things in my story is different so just go with my flow. Will contain physical disciplinary scenes, talk of sexual themes, drugs and alcohol.
1. One Alien

"Kaylee" Kevin yells pounding on the door "come on I have to take a shower" Kevin says swinging his towel around. Not answering Kevin opens the door and see Kaylee sitting on the toilet with her head in between her legs. Wrinkling his nose Kevin gags "what the hell? Did a crab take a dump in here and then died? It smells like fish and shit" Kaylee groans lifting her tear stained face up to Kevin.

"Shut up Kevin and get out" Kevin rolls his eyes "you know my bathroom is out of commission" Kevin says taking his shirt off and throwing it on the ground. "Oh my gosh Kevin, I don't feel good, you can't wait ten minutes" Kaylee yells as she grabs the trashcan on the side of the toilet and throws up. Kevin turns back to the shower and drop his boxers to the side stepping into the shower and closing the curtain. Turning on the hot water steam quickly follows throughout the room as Kaylee puts the trashcan down and put her head back in between her legs. Stopping the shower Kevin hears Kaylee throwing back up into the trashcan.

"You pregnant or something"

Kevin jokes as Kaylee starts to cry gagging into the trashcan. "It's a joke Kay, I know your still pure" Kevin says wrapping the towel around his waist. Kevin walks around Kaylee and to the sink to brush his teeth and pull his hair into a ponytail. "Kay you want some painkillers" Kevin ask looking over at Kaylee seeing her nod her head. Walking out the bathroom Kevin quickly comes back with a pill "its six hundred you think you can handle that" Kaylee nods popping the pill in her mouth.

"Kevin" Terrance yells from the kitchen. Kevin rolls his eyes walking into his room and slip on some sweatpants. Grabbing a T-shirt Kevin walks downstairs to the kitchen and see Terrance over the stove. "What T" Kevin says opening the refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle. "You know, I prefer dad" Kevin looks over Terrance's shoulder to see him making a grilled cheese. "Let's not start T, I have to be somewhere" Kevin says putting his shirt on and watching Terrance put the sandwich on a plastic plate. Cutting it in half Terrance sigh handing Kevin a half "where are you going today" Kevin shrugs "out with Bink" Terrance raise an eyebrow. "I thought he was in jail for breaking and entering" Terrance says biting into the hot cheese. "He got out two days ago" Terrance shakes his head. Kevin walks out the house to his car and drive a couple blocks over to Bink's trailer. Blowing his horn Kevin sticks his elbow out the window and wait for Bink to come out.

Kevin and Bink been friends since they met in juvi when they were fourteen and now the two are seventeen. Bink stays with his grandparents after his parents got in a car accident two years ago. It didn't really bother Bink, he basically stayed with his grandparents anyway. Bink was tall and lanky, he had dark green hair with one side shaved and a piercing on his lip and eyebrow.

Walking out Bink throws a small bookbag on and walk to Kevin's car frowning. "What's wrong with you" Kevin ask putting his car in Reverse, Bink throws his hands up. "Jessica won't bring Ariel around. Says I'm not reliable, because I'm in and out of jail" Kevin shrug. "You wanna go over there and get your girl" Bink nods and smile slapping Kevin on the back. "This why your my friend Kevin, nice looking out, Jessica likes you" Kevin laughs driving to the other side of the city. "How's Gwen" Kevin nod his head to a beat he was making on the steering wheel. "She's good, she wants to go out tomorrow and her parents will be out of town until Monday night" Bink grins hard. "Daddy T going to let you stay the night" Kevin squints his eyes at Bink. "Shut up Bink" Kevin runs his hand through his hair while pulling into the driveway of an average three bedroom house. Bink pinch Kevin's cheeks like a grandmother would and then hurry and jump out the car. Walking to the front door Bink knocks once before the door swings open. In the doorway is a tall blonde with big hips and a small chest.

"Hey Kevin"

Kevin sticks his arm out to wave at Jessica as Bink is looking down at her. Too far away to hear their conversation Kevin turns the radio on and listen to the classic rock station.

"Jessica, I came to pick up Ariel, I know she miss her daddy" Jessica rolls her eyes. "I guess you can keep her, I have to go somewhere next week" Bink shrugs. "Yeah I will watch her, where you going" Jessica leans on the door frame. "Going out with my boyfriend four four days and then I'm starting school" Bink frowns. "You have him around my daughter" Jessica rolls her eyes "uh yeah, I mean he watches her when I go to work" Bink shakes his head. "Look Bink, if you can successful watch her for seven days then when I start school you can watch her more often" Bink smiles nodding his head. "That's what I'm talking about Jessica, let's go get her" Bink says pushing past Jessica and walking inside the house. "Hello mister and misses Heithway" Bink says waving to the two older couple sitting on the couch. The couple smiles and wave as Bink makes his way to Jessica's room and open the door to a four year old watching barbie.

"Hey daddy's little girl" Bink yells as the girl turns away from the television and squeals in joy. Bink smiles as Ariel runs to him and cling to his neck while giving him multiple kisses on the cheek. "Your coming to stay with daddy for the week" Ariel smiles pulling away. "When" Bink looks over to Jessica who is packing a backpack. "Now silly, now go get your shit and let's bounce" Jessica walks over and hit Bink in the back of the head and shoving the backpack into his chest. Bink rolls his eyes and put one strap on his shoulder as Ariel laughs.

"Go get your toothbrush baby"

Ariel gets off the bed and walks out the room. Once she walks out Jessica goes to her bed and bring out a small bottle of black nail polish. Bink looks around the room looking at a picture of Ariel, Jessica and a man Bink is guessing is Jessica's new boyfriend. The guy had black hair combed over to the right side a button down plaid shirt and thick grey glasses. "Looks pussy to me" Jessica looks up to see Bink looking at a picture of her, Ariel, and her boyfriend. "Whatever Bink, just because he doesn't have a record doesn't mean-" Bink cuts Jessica off by putting the picture down and walking over to Jessica.

About to open his mouth Ariel runs inside the room holding her my little pony toothbrush. "Okay baby give me a goodbye kiss" Ariel nods running up to Jessica and giving her a kiss on the lips. Turning around Ariel gives her toothbrush to Bink who throws it in her bag. "Give me a goodbye kiss to Jess" Bink says leaning over and puckering his lips. Jessica rolls his eyes painting her big toe "get out my face Bink" Bink grins looking at Ariel. "Don't you think daddy should get a kiss too" Ariel nods her head smiling. "Yeah, mommy daddy should get a goodbye kiss too" Bink turns back to Jessica with a smirk as Jessica rolls her eyes. Leaning forward Jessica grabs Bink's face to give him a kiss on the cheek but turns last minute to kiss Jessica on the lips. Surprised Jessica eyes widen and Bink enters his tongue grabbing the back of Jessica's head and kissing her harder. Snapping out of it Jessica hits Bink in the chest and Bink backs up wiping his mouth. "Bye Jess" Bink says picking Ariel up and quickly exiting the room before Jessica says or does anything.

Kevin sighs changing the station for the tenth time when he sees Bink holding a four year old with blonde pigtails. Once in the car Ariel squeals "uncle Kevin I missed you" Kevin smiles "missed you too mermaid" Kevin says backing out and driving. "Don't you have to go see your fine ass parole officer" Kevin rolls his eyes. "Told her T is busy and we won't be able to see her until like next month" Bink laughs. "Mines came last week, fucking with me" Kevin laughs as his phone starts ringing. Not looking to see who it is Kevin just push the button on his steering wheel so that the phone is on speaker phone.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, you asshole you was supposed to come pick me up from my martial arts class. You can forget about our happy mini vacation-" Kevin fumbles with his phone at the red light and put it up to his ear. "Gwen, Gwen I thought it was tomorrow. I'm coming right now calm down"

"No Kevin it's been two hours, where have you been"

"I was picking up Ariel"

"Maybe a phone call that your going to be a little late would be nice you know. I mean it Kevin don't even bother coming over tomorrow"

Kevin groans "come on we been planning this for a month"

Gwen hangs up not responding as Kevin breaks a U-turn and sped to go pick up Gwen. Bink burst out laughing as he bends over holding his stomach. "Ethan, how you feel knowing you was so close to Gwen's paradise" Bink says as tears fall down his face. "Shut the fuck up Bink" Kevin growls Bink turns around facing Ariel. "Ask uncle Kevin how he feels" Kevin reaches over and punch Bink in the arm. Ariel gasp "uncle Kevin no hitting" Kevin nods as he pulls up to the sidewalk where a ticked off Gwen was standing.

"Get in the back dumbass" Bink steps out the car and go to sit next to Ariel in the back. Kevin leans over puckering his lips "sorry babe I totally forgot" Gwen rolls her eyes as she gets adjusted in her seat and hold a face up to Kevin's face. "He is only sorry because you took paradise away" Kevin turns around glaring daggers as Gwen folds her arms. "Your right Bink" Kevin groans "no babe honest" Gwen looks out the window silent the whole ride to her house.

Dropping Gwen off she said bye to Bink and Ariel and left to go inside. On the way to Kevin's house Bink pats Kevin's shoulder. "Maybe she will get over it" Kevin shrugs Bink off pulling into the driveway of his house. "Come on Ariel" Ariel smiles unbuckling and jumping into Kevin's arms. Walking inside Kevin sees Terrance in the kitchen over the stove. "What you doing T"

"Making soup your sister doesn't feel well" Kevin nods setting Ariel down. "Papa T" Terrance turns around and squats down smiling. "Ariel" Terrance says hugging the little girl "your staying for dinner" Ariel nods "please" Terrance nods picking up the four year old. Once Bink walks in Terrance hits him upside the head "ow" Terrance cries. Terrance points a finger to Bink "you need to stay out of trouble before you end up over-"

Ariel gasps covering her mouth with her hands and turn to Terrance. "Your going to spank daddy" Kevin laughs putting his water into the refrigerator. Terrance chuckles "he needs one" Bink steps back "I'm good, especially from last time" Terrance rolls his eyes grabbing Ariel a juice box from the refrigerator. "I barely touched you" Terrance says as a little girl comes running down laughing "why did Bink get a spanking daddy" Terrance shakes his head bending down to give the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Didn't Bink and Kevin light the fireworks in the house October" Kaylee say from the couch. Kevin and Bink and Bink walks over ruffling Kaylee's hair. "Daddy they are bad boys" Terrance nods at the two laughing teens. "They are very bad boys, don't be bad like them Kori" Kori nods her head. "Hey Binky" Bink smiles calming down "hey Kori"

"Ben" Ben lays down on his bed looking up at the ceiling "do you feel better, you sound like you was dying earlier"

"Yeah I'm okay now"

Ben laughs holding the phone up to his ear and biting a hang nail off. "I could smell you from all the way over here"

"Whatever, shut up Ben. I'm hanging up now"

"Wait wait, can you come by tomorrow. Sandra and Carl are going out for a few days"

"I will think about it but no promises, you know my brother watches me like a hawk"


	2. Two Alien

"Gwen come on its been two days, answer the phone" Kevin says scratch his bare chest. Walking down to the bathroom Kevin opens the door attempting to call Gwen for the tenth time that morning. Walking inside Kevin goes to the sink to putting his phone down on the counter. Kevin looks up at himself in the mirror and sigh pushing his hair out of his face. Bending over the sink Kevin starts brushing his teeth, his phone goes off making him choke on his spit. "Hello" Kevin coughs out hoping to hear Gwen's voice. "Kevin where is your father" Kevin wipes his mouth "uh downstairs I think" the woman on the other end sighs deeply. "Kevin Ethan Levin your in so much trouble"

"What are you talking about mom, I-"

"No, you haven't met your parole officer in two months"

Kevin eyes widen as he shakes his head closing the bathroom door. "What are you talking about I just saw officer Clark with T like two weeks ago"

"Bullshit Kevin"

Kevin's eyes widen, his mother never curse. "Uh mom listen I can explain, I just been working a lot at the auto place-"

"Put your father on the fucking phone now Kevin"

Kevin sighs "mom can't we talk about this, T doesn't need to know. How about I pick you up and we go see officer Clark together"

Kevin gets cut off by his mother talking and the bathroom door swinging open "oooo Kevin hasn't seen miss Clark" Kevin looks down to see Kori and Ariel. "Fuck" Kevin curse and is quickly reprimanded by his mother "sorry mom" Kevin apologies. Moving the phone from his face Kevin close his eyes "relax Kor, I'm going to tell T now" Kori cross her arms over her chest. "You betta, and right now mista" Kevin rubs his temples and walk out the bathroom with two little girls following him.

"Bink, how much time you have on probation" Bink groans from the table. "Six months, every month I have to meet officer Reynolds" Terrance nods. "I have to do community service and go to this class for troubled teens, if I break probation then I get the ankle bracelet" Terrance nods.

"Tell me how the class goes"

"I will"

The two change the subject quickly getting heated about football teams. "Your crazy old man the Giants are not going to do shit this year" Terrance goes to respond but seeing Kevin walk down the stairs stops him. Smiling Terrance greets Kevin "morning Kev" Kevin says nothing and extends his arm out to give Terrance his cell phone. Taking the phone Terrance answers with a hello, slowly his whole happy demeanor falls. Kevin leans against the counter his head on the cold granite wondering how Terrance would react. "No Teresa, he told me officer Clark rescheduled for personal reasons"

Terrance steps away from the stove and his face grows darker. "We are on the way" Terrance says hanging up putting Kevin's phone in his back pocket. Turning to face Kevin Terrance narrows his eyes and Kevin feels the stare making him nervous. "Get your fucking ass up and in the car before I lose my patience" Kevin stands straight up walking to the door about to comment that he is shirtless but decides against it.

"Seems like you already lost your temper"

Bink says low looking at Terrance's retreating form, Terrance turns in the doorway at Bink "not a time to be smart Joseph" Bink's eyes widen at the use of his birth name and nod his head. Terrance grabs his car keys off the island and start walking out the house. "Bink watch the girls while I'm gone, we will be back in a couple hours. Do not answer the door for no one and everybody stays until I get back"

"Yes sir"

Kevin walks out the house with only sweatpants on and Nike slides. Getting in the car Kevin scratch at his scar on his chest "fuck my ass is screwed" Kevin whispers to himself as he watch Terrance walk out the house slamming the front door shut.

"Bink why is daddy mad" Kaylee ask jogging down the steps. "Bink" Kaylee says as Bink turns around. "Where is Kevin" Kaylee ask looking around as Bink picks Ariel up. "Found out about Kevin ditching Parole"

"Shit" Kaylee curse walking into the kitchen as Bink sits Ariel in a chair and then Kori. Kaylee leans against the granite countertop "dummy" Bink nods in agreement grabbing bowls and the fruity pebble box.

"Is Kevin okay" Bink and Kaylee look down at Kori. Kaylee turns her head quickly and walk upstairs. Bink pours the cereal and milk and nod his head "your dad is going to fix things Kori Rori" Kori nods her head rubbing her arm.

"Ben" Kaylee cries over the phone hearing a groggy Ben. "What's up babe" Kaylee wipes a tear away "I think Kevin is going to jail, nobody is talking to me about it" Ben curse sitting up. "Calm down, I'm coming to get you" Kaylee shakes her head. "How are you going to get over here, you don't have a car" Ben smiles climbing through the window. "I have a Alien watch, its pretty cool" Kaylee looks over to see Ben standing in her bedroom. Tears down her face Ben walks over to her smiling "are you being dramatic Kay, Kevin is pretty-"

Kaylee shakes her head "he been skipping his scheduled parole meetings. They can lock him up for that" Ben nods listening to Kaylee. "My dad was so mad and I don't even know if my mother knows" Ben walks closer to Kaylee and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Kaylee looks up with blury eyes "I'm here for you Kaylee" Kaylee nods as she pull Ben close to her.

"Hey Kay we got some pizza for dinner" Bink yells outside Kaylee's door. Kaylee quickly push Ben into her closet "okay I will be down in a minute" Kaylee yells back. "Oh Kaylee I also need twenty bucks so we can pay the guy" Bink says opening the door while Kaylee is leaned against it.

"Bink I don't have twenty dollars" Kaylee says taking a step away from the closet doors and folding her arms over here chest. "Uh yeah you do, I know you get these little rich kid allowances.

Kaylee rolls her eyes as she hands over twenty dollars from her bra. Bink takes the money "I'm surprised them things are keeping it from falling out your shirt"

"Screw you Bink" Kaylee says slamming the door shut.

"You think we will get another interruption, I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad. Also he kinda likes me, so I don't want to mess that up either. He knows my grandpa very well"

Kaylee rolls her eyes walking up to Ben as hell grabs my waist leaning back. "Kevin is so stupid sometimes" Keayle complains as Ben rubs her back. "Well you know Kevin, stubborn, smart, and even slightly stupid" Ben explains causing Kaylee to laugh.

"Your right" Kaylee laughs as she lifts her head up on his chest and look into his eyes. "Ben your a pretty good boyfriend" Ben smiles as he shrugs. "So you like our secret relationship that much"

Kaylee shrugs "its not the worse relationship I been in. Plus I finally have a boyfriend that family is okay with" Kaylee says as her and Ben begin to laugh.

 **I know its been a while, but decided i owe you guys the decency to atleast give you guys something, its been like a year. jk not quiet, but I guess might as well have been a year. Oh I got my inspiration to write this stoey from reading the silver lining by mysteriouscastrophy, you guys should go check it out. If you couldn't tell I'm a story whore, I refuse to be dedicated to one story. Sorry, not Sorry.**


End file.
